Things all happen for a reason
by Hoyty-toyty
Summary: Naomi and Emily after the catflap scence.... Different ending to season 3
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Bit of swearing that about it

Disclaimer: don't own skins

Naomi and Emily sat holding hand through the catflap in Emily's front garden . In so strange it was a perfect demonstration of their relationship and anyone looking on from an outside perspective would know that this relationship was complicated.

Both girls ran through their mind what had happened that day. Naomi thought to herself that in a way all the shit that they gone through and the heart ache they had both suffered had lead to this moment and this time she wasn't going to fuck it up.

Naomi had poured out her heart to Emily on that very doorstep moments before and now they sat in an uncomftorble silence each waiting for the other to make the first move. Naomi couldn't take it any more she spoke in the loudest voice she could muster-which was not much

"Ems…" she waited for a reply

Emily who had been listening to the steady pace of Naomi's breathing responded " Yeh nai?"

"can you open the door it freezing as fuck out here and there's a cat giving strange looks for across the road…" Emily laughed out loud and in doing so felt herself relax. Naomi to relaxed in just hearing the sound of Emily laugh it was low, husky and simply ozzed sex. It reminded her of Emily's infectious smile that would brightened up her day whenever she heard it.

"That would be Chester…. He's the master of evil looks when I was 8 I didn't look at him for a month because he beat me in a staring contest…." She paused to hear Naomi's laugh " but yeh….".

Emily abruptly got up, causing Naomi slight worry. Naomi then sprung up herself when the door swung open reveling a broken looking Emily with a mascara stain faced but a blinding smile that made Naomi's heart swell. Emily was happy to see Naomi even if it was under these unfortunate circumstances.

For a few moments they stood there just taking each other, studying each other seeing if anything had changed since they had last seen each other. Naomi looked at her feet, she could feel Emily's eye boring into her…. She looked up to be met by a chocolate brown paid of orbs staring into her own blue ones. Emily knew that once their eyes locked Naomi would know everything Emily was feeling. As Katie had always told her Emily's eyes gave her away… it was how Katie always knew if she were lying.

Naomi took a deep look into Emily's eyes reading her emotions and looking at the damage she had caused. Then captured Emily in a tight embrace. Naomi's arms snaked around Emily's waist and she tucked Emily's head under her chin.

Emily had been surprised at this sudden burst of compassion and care for her Naomi had showed…She buried her face into Naomi's chest and she was in awe of the sweet perfume she was met by, this caused her to snuggle in closer. Emily placed a chaste kiss on Naomi's exposed collarbone causing Naomi to sigh because whether or not she was going to admit it right now she was so fucking content knowing that Emily was in her arms and didn't hate her for what she did. Instead if anything it had drawn them closer together than ever.

"Im sorry Ems I was a complete twat….." Naomi said sullenly " But now I see the error of my ways" She added in a strange voice that made Emily giggle, Emily looked up at Naomi their eyes meeting.

" My family are out on the Fitch Family Fitness night at dads gym, I told them that I had course work that was due tomorrow so I didn't have to go…. So do you want to stay a bit, order pizza, watch a movie" Emily said bashfully.

"Yeh l would love that more than anything….. Fitch Family Fitness night? Do I even want to know?" Naomi said.

" No you do not it's the time that our family spend together in my dads gym not doing anything exempt watch dad do bench presses and making us join in…. I could bench press you under the table cause of him" Emily added

"Now that I will have to see one day…. Or even partake in" Naomi added the last part quietly so only Emily could hear it.

"Oh really now…. Would you?" Emily walked over to Naomi on the other side of the room intentionally swaying her hips the way Naomi couldn't resist. She reached a for once speechless Naomi who was trying to keep her breath even because right now a sexy Emily was just too much…. She to in a deep breath and muttered " Christ" under her breath before Emily caught Naomi's lips with her own causing both girls breathing to quicken its pace….. The kiss was bliss that was all Naomi could say about it. If she could she would spend a lot more of her time kissing Emily if she weren't such a tit sometimes.

With a deep sigh Emily abruptly broke the kiss and walked away.

"Well you're not getting it tonight" Emily said a she slinked away from Naomi with a cheeky grin on her face….

"Bitch…. That should be against the law…" Naomi said breathlessly but the humor still leaked through….

Emily went over to the DVD player an put in a movie that Naomi was not familiar with but came to the conclusion that if Emily liked it then she would watch the whole thing through even if it were shit.

She followed Emily to the couch and both girls snuggled into each other… the movie began and soon enough Emily was fully into the movie but Naomi on the other hand just laid there admiring Emily every now and again running a hand up her arm…._Fuck the movie I could watch her forever_ thought Naomi … she sighed taking in the beautiful girl before her….

Her beautiful girl….

Naomi and Emily both awoke with a start, both girls had fallen asleep during the movie and the credits at the end of the film were still rolling.

The rest of the Fitch family were arriving in Robs beast of a car that Emily was now going to worship because of the fact it told you when it was coming weather you liked it or not….

Naomi and Emily both jumped up of the couch and Naomi quickly put on her jacket to make it look like her visit had been a short one…..

Just then the rest of the fitches entered the house and Naomi was greeted by many different greetings……

"Who in invited the crazy lezza bitch" Said Katie

" Emily who's your friend" Said JennaFitch

" Hey babes… how you doin'? Was the creative greeting she got from the one and only James Fitch

"Sorry I was just leaving" said Naomi as she headed out the door Emily in her wake.

"Ill walk you too the drive" said Emily as she followed Naomi out the door…

"Well that was close" Emily said when they reached a spot she know could not be seen by the house.. Senescing that Naomi was quite distraught after meeting the parents for the first time and it being arse over titts and ending with her saying she was leaving before they even knew her name , Emily approached Naomi and wrapped her arms around the other girl…. Naomi relaxed straight away and let her arm slink around Emily's petit figure….

Naomi always thought she was tough and that nothing could get in her way but with Emily now in the picture nothing mattered other than her and that made her nervous. The fact that she had let that show around Emily's family made her kick herself mentally and she gave herself a memo to grow some balls.

"I have to go, but will you call me tomorrow?" asked Naomi

" yeh of course…." Emily replied… Naomi bent down and gave Emily a slow lingering kiss on the lips she then untangled herself from Emily's grip and turned on her heels as she walked away she shot Emily a look over her shoulder that told Emily everything would be ok for tonight…..

Emily watched Naomi's retreating figure until she couldn't be seen anymore she was in complete awe of the girl…. God she was an amazing girl…

Her Amazing Girl…..

It seemed the feeling were mutual….

-

-

So tell me what you think… … my first fic so be honest… should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own skins…. Thanks for the support..

-

-

-

Naomi woke with a start, her phone vibrating violently on her bed side table threatening to fall off the next time it vibrated. She launched herself out of her out of bed missing her phone completely in her half asleep state.

"Fucking wanking tit" She muttered to herself as she picked up her phone which she had missed by a mile.

"Hello" Naomi said in a voice that simply scream you just woke me up you die now.

"Hey Naomi it's Emily….um…. sorry I woke you I'll go" It had taken Emily a few minutes to muster up the courage to call Naomi just to find out she'd woke her up. Emily sighed down the phone.

" No no no no….. Sorry Ems I was just tired then I fell out of bed and I'm rambling….. So for what reason do I own the pleasure" Naomi said her day already better after discovering it was Emily on the other end of the phone.

" I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out today go see a movie or something? I was thinking about the new 3D Pixar movie Cloudy with a chance of meatballs its meant to be a laugh… and 3D things are always cool.." Emily asked

"I would be delighted as a proud seventeen year old to attend a movie aimed at eight year olds with you…." Naomi said in a sarcastic tone.

Emily giggled a little at Naomi's speech. And she was no longer as tense as she had been before.

" I'll be at yours at about 6 o'clock if that cool with you… I don't know how long the movie is so I have no idea when you'll be home." Explained Emily

"Yeh I'll see you then Ems… I'm already looking forward to it…." Said Naomi

"ok I'll see you then…. Bye Bye" Said Emily

" Yeh bye Ems"

Emily was the first to hang up leaving Naomi sitting on her floor already nervous about her first ever date with Emily. She slowly climbed back into bed and stared at her ceiling contemplating what to do next, what she would wear tonight and whether or not she actually wait till six o'clock to see Emily. Naomi picked up her phone and searched through her contacts for somebody that she knew would just tell her to grow some balls like she had been trying so hard to do but she had come to the conclusion that it was not physically possible so it would have to be metaphorical ball growing.

She was met by the dial tone and then after 5 rings as Naomi was preparing to hang up Effy picked up the phone. Naomi got the greeting that she almost always got from Effy when she called. Usually it was the case but this time she just needed some advice.

"Naomi what did you fuck up this time? I'm a little to hung over to put up with you normal shit" Said Effy in a matter-of-fact voice.

"well its good I haven't fucked up this situation up yet" Naomi explained in more detail. " I have a date with Emily tonight and I need some advice on you know what to do and that" Naomi sighed

"My advice to you from the pit of my heart is….. Don't fuck it up!" Effy said her normal monotonically voice and before Naomi could say anything the line went dead…

Effy had hung up and was probably already turning off her phone so Naomi couldn't send threatening text messages that would wake her up.

_What a great friend, always there when I need her._ Thought Naomi.

Naomi snuggled back into to bed and before she knew it she was fast asleep….

-

-

-

Emily was pacing up and down her room. It was five thirty and it took her 15 minutes to get to Naomi's. She had 15 minutes to kill and she had no Idea how she would do it. Emily went to the full length mirror for probably the tenth time in the past five minutes, she was so anxious she just wanted to go. Checking herself out once again she sighed. She was wearing her favorite pair of shorts which were a faded black as well as a pair of black tights as well as a blue button up shirt that hugged her figure perfectly. Over the top she had added a dark grey cardigan that topped of the outfit.

Emily walked over to her bed a dropped on to it. She then put in her earphones and began to let music fill her ears and her mind wander away, away from all the things that were on her mind. _God I love this song_ she thought as the acoustic version of Whistle for the Choir by The fretellis came on….

She heard the line " Oh my you caught my eye a girl like you is just irresistible" And it took Emily back to the first time she had laid her eyes on Naomi. She'd seen her across the room with a group of people and she had caught Emily's eye straight away just standing there looking perfect. As the song said from then and there Emily had always found Naomi irresistible and always had trouble controlling how she felt around Naomi. They had kissed that night and it had been completely wonderful until Katie walked in on them and jumped to the conclusion that Naomi was gay and had thrown herself at Emily.

At that moment Jenna Fitch entered the room with clean washing in her hand.

"oh you look nice…. Who's the lovely lad you scrubbing up for?" Asked Jenna in a curios tone

_Oh Shit! _Thought Emily…… Tell the truth but not the whole truth she concluded after a raging battle inside her mind.

"I'm just going to see a movie with Naomi, you know nothing big" She hadn't technically lied she just hadn't elaborated on the circumstances of her and Naomi's little date. She hadn't told her mother that Naomi was in fact the most wonderful and beautiful person In the world or that it wasn't just two friends getting together it was the official marking of what Emily hoped would be the relationship that changed her life…. _Woah getting out of hand there Ems just get out of this situation now you have to go to Naomi's_ Emily told herself after her mind began to wonder.

" Actually mum I'm already running late soooo…… I have to now" And without waiting for a reply Emily was out the door and already on her way to Naomi's.

As Emily was walking she noticed the sky darkening and though to herself that it was almost defiantly going to storm tonight.

She then arrived at Naomi's to find Naomi sitting on the porch step looking completely amazing in a pair a tight but not too tight to cut of blood supply to your legs and a simple grey shirt made out of thin material that after close observation turned out to actually be extremely thin stripes she was showing just about enough chest to make Emily lick her lips subconsciously.

Naomi got up and greeted Emily with a quick peck on the lips and a tight hug.

"hello you" muttered Emily from underneath Naomi's chin. Naomi was too busy being engrossed by Emily sweet perfume to reply quickly but she did so after a few blissful moments.

" hello, ready for our big date" asked Naomi

"Never been more ready" Said Emily in the best confident voice she could muster up. Then the couple set off down the road towards the cinema.

-

-

-

The duo arrived at the cinema, the pair brought their tickets and were soon sitting in the theater watching the film. The film itself was not great but it was funny Naomi and Emily were especially intrigued by the most interesting character Steve the monkey who throughout the whole movie had a fascination with gummy bears, somewhere towards the end Steve had an epic battle with giant gummy bears that were somehow alive… Throughout this scene Naomi and Emily were in hysterics…. They both concluded when the film came to an end that Steve was the best character in the movie and it was Emily who could do the best Steve impression, which was basically saying Steve in a high pitched voice.

As they walked out of the Cinema Emily's prior thoughts were confirmed and it was pouring down with rain outside….

" Well that's just great… Ems how long does it take you to get home from here?" Asked Naomi

"Um…. about half an hour" Emily said sheepishly

"Well that won't do… im not having you getting sick and my house is closer so your gonna stay at mine tonight, Ok?" Said Naomi as if it was nothing

" yeh that's fine" _If I can keep my hands off you for a whole night yes…. _Emily added mentally

"Well then there we go ready to run"

Naomi didn't wait for a reply she simply grabbed Emily's hand and they began to run through the rain…. Once both girls were drenched they both mentally came to the conclusion that they might as well enjoy the rain. Naomi took both Emily's hand and they began to spin In a circle with their heads pointed towards the sky. They both relished the feeling of the cool rain on their bodies….

Emily and Naomi's eyes met and before either girl knew it their lips were joined… To say the least it was amazing. They stood there for at least five minutes wrapped up in each other kissing passionately in the rain… Before it got too much for both of them Naomi pulled away took Emily's hand and with that they were running and dancing through the rain just enjoying themselves and the company they provided for each other. Soon they reached Naomi's house a Emily quickly texted her mum telling her she was staying at Naomi's.

The two girl stumbled into Naomi's room both shivering like idiots.

"we should probably get out of these wet clothes" Said Naomi, and Emily nodded in agreement.

They both began to strip neither able to keep their eyes off the others body…. Naomi was the first to give into the temptation of the other standing half naked in front of her.

She walked up to Emily and her lips were met halfway by the egger pair that belonged to the red head…. Their wet bodies fell in a lump on Naomi's bed not once breaking the kiss between the two. Both girls hands began wondering the places that they had only dreamed of over the past few days. Somehow Naomi ended up straddling Emily on her roomy bed… Emily's hand trailed up Naomi's back. Naomi gave Emily the chance to change the ranks and Naomi soon found herself on the bottom she too found herself in complete awe because somehow Emily was just too sexy …. Naomi gaped for air as Emily nibbled on her collarbone… Naomi had to say it….

"so sex on the first date? don't you think that's a bit reckless Fitch?" Gasped Naomi

" I guess it is…. I could always stop if you wanted?" Emily teased, but Naomi quickly shook her head and Emily continued to work her way down Naomi's abdomen

"I'll just have to get used to it then" Naomi said………

Please review tell me what you think and it I should keep going


End file.
